


wilds of my heart

by 5uwho



Series: dangerous cat (make u wet) [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Brief rimming, Hybrid AU, M/M, dubcon, keo are still both kitties, leo topping...kind of????, leo's tongue finally in ken's ass, slave AU, there is a lot of biting and taekwoon is the one doing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5uwho/pseuds/5uwho
Summary: Jaehwan should've known he'd got a thing coming, when Wonsik'd only punished Taekwoon for the stunt Jaehwan had pulled with Taekwoon—should have known that Wonsik wasn't done with him either, or Taekwoon.





	wilds of my heart

 

It was almost pleasant; Jaehwan lying half on Wonsik's lap, Wonsik absentmindedly carding his fingers through Jaehwan's hair with the occasional scratch behind Jaehwan's ears. The smell of food coming from the kitchen, the rhythmic sound of a knife against a chopping board. Television on low volume in the background, the turning of pages as Wonsik flipped through a book.

Almost pleasant—but for the collar about Jaehwan's neck, that Wonsik was his master, and that Taekwoon in the kitchen was a fellow feline and slave. 

Taekwoon. It still haunted Jaehwan: Taekwoon's face inches from his, his bared teeth sharp, words hissed so close and with such ferocity Jaehwan felt them both hot against his face and in his bones. But it was those eyes that really broke Jaehwan out in a cold sweat when the image came to mind unbidden. Usually at night, in the darkness of their shared room, knowing that he himself was defenceless in sleep meters away from someone who could tear his limbs off if he really wanted to, and if he hadn't been spending his nights cuffed to the bed. Piercing blue, clear as jewels, just as cold and sharp. And after the little stunt Jaehwan had pulled while Wonsik had been away, he'd been expecting payback a thousand fold. Taekwoon taking the sole punishment and blame for both their claw and bite marks, the bruising around their necks, the claw holes in Jaehwan's bed—none of it made Jaehwan feel any better. Sure, it seemed like Taekwoon had backed off, had even—and the memory sent a shiver down Jaehwan's spine that had nothing to do with fear—sucked Jaehwan off like Jaehwan had demanded. But all that was for now. And if Jaehwan had learned anything from his time back home, a home he was finally coming to accept he'd never be returning to, it was that the more pure and proud those assholes were, the better they were at biding their time and striking with unimaginable fury. Not that he gave a rat's ass. Unless he was at the potential receiving end.

But shit, if Jaehwan hadn't enjoyed fucking that in-bred asshole into submission. He suspected that Taekwoon wouldn't make it so easy next time. Now that he knew the quickest way to force a change back was pain.

Jaehwan sighed, snuggling a little closer against Wonsik. He purred in contention as Wonsik rubbed at the base of his neck, leaned into the touch. His purrs grew louder as Wonsik rubbed under his collar, his fingers firm and warm. Jaehwan whined when Wonsik suddenly stopped and put his book down.

"Taekwoon," Wonsik called. He turned the television off. Jaehwan made a face and rolled onto his back to look at Wonsik. There wasn't anything particularly remarkable about his expression.

"Master?" Taekwoon's head poked out from the kitchen— _his_ expression briefly flickered into disdain as his eyes landed on Jaehwan. Jaehwan stuck out his tongue.

"Come here," Wonsik said. Taekwoon frowned. He glanced back towards the kitchen. "It's alright, we can order sushi later, okay? Taekwoon?"

Taekwoon caught his lips between his teeth and then nodded. Sushi was one of Taekwoon's favourite foods—Jaehwan had always found the fish thing to be stereotypically stupid. Taekwoon disappeared back into the kitchen, and there was the sound of running water, the stove being turned off, some clanging of pots and lids. He was very quiet as he came out, and Jaehwan felt his fur bristling despite himself when Taekwoon walked over to them, dropping instinctively to his knees by Wonsik, on the opposite side of Jaehwan. Taekwoon nuzzled into Wonsik's hand, his eyes closing in bliss, until they opened and met Jaehwan's.

Jaehwan nearly hissed in fear at Taekwoon's narrowed eyes—he practically fell off the couch to get onto his knees.

"Now," Wonsik said, and the low tone of his voice in that single word made Jaehwan's stomach drop. Sure enough, when he glanced up, their master's expression had grown severe. "The two of you will tell me the truth about what happened when I was away."

Jaehwan swallowed, his eyes fixing themselves on the floor. He tried to relax his fists—his claws were poking into his palms. 

"We did, master," Taekwoon said. Jaehwan had always found it unfair, how soft and sweet Taekwoon's voice was. 

"Did you now," Wonsik murmured.

Jaehwan felt Taekwoon stiffen beside him, and he wondered if the human had noticed too. His eyes flickered over, and Wonsik was still rubbing gently behind Taekwoon's ears—he couldn't have missed it. Jaehwan quickly looked away.

"Yes," Taekwoon said. His voice had gotten even softer.

"Jaehwan."

Jaehwan's head snapped up. "Yeah?" There was a low growl from his right, and an eerie killing aura. Jaehwan bit at his tongue. "Yes, master?" he corrected himself. Fucking Taekwoon.

"What happened when I was away?" Wonsik asked again. 

"Nothing," Jaehwan said.

"Nothing?" Wonsik's eyebrows went up. He reached for Jaehwan's neck—Jaehwan jerked back instinctively before he caught himself and stilled. Wonsik's fingers traced a line under his collar, and he did the same with Taekwoon. Taekwoon and Jaehwan shared a glance, before they both looked down to the floor.

"This is nothing?" Wonsik asked. There was a sharp intake of breath, and Jaehwan looked up to see Wonsik pull at the collar of Taekwoon's shirt, revealing the still healing cuts from where Jaehwan had clawed him. Wonsik cupped Taekwoon's cheek with his other hand and tilted his head up, gently, carefully. A pang of jealousy shot through Jaehwan. Stupid.

"He wasn't wearing his collar, so I made him," Taekwoon said. Wonsik may have tilted Taekwoon's head up so Taekwoon would face him, but his eyes were still averted. "We fought a little. That's all."

Was Taekwoon trying to cover for him? Jaehwan's eyes opened wide at the realisation, his gaze sliding to the thin metal cuffs on Taekwoon's wrists and ankles. There'd be cane marks still on the back of Taekwoon's legs—Jaehwan hadn't watched, but he'd heard it clearly despite having hidden in their room.

"Is that true, Jaehwan?" Wonsik had turned back to him.

Jaehwan nodded. It was, technically. Wonsik's mouth tightened, and Jaehwan ducked his head again. It'd been almost a week—he'd thought this was behind them. 

Wonsik tugged at Taekwoon's shirt—wordlessly, Taekwoon unbuttoned it in response to some unspoken command that Jaehwan didn't understand. Taekwoon shivered slightly as he slid it off his shoulders, baring his pale skin. Except for the raw, red marks that Jaehwan had left. Taekwoon turned, one of Wonsik's hands on his shoulder, the other tracing down one of Jaehwan's claw marks. Their kind didn't scar easily, not unless it was deep. There was one at the nape of Jaehwan's neck. Three on Taekwoon's—one for each master he'd had, one for each microchip implanted and twice removed. But just because they didn't easily scar, especially not from a fellow feline's wounds, it didn't mean it wouldn't hurt, wouldn't take time to heal. It would take quite some time to heal. Jaehwan hadn't seen it yet properly, the mess he'd made of Taekwoon's back. From Wonsik's face, he hadn't either until just now.

Wonsik looked at Jaehwan, hand still on Taekwoon's upper back. "So you and Taekwoon fought a little," Wonsik said. Jaehwan nodded again. "This doesn't look like just 'a little'." Jaehwan bit at the inside of his cheek, watching as Wonsik drew a finger down one of the uglier marks, starting from Taekwoon's shoulder blade, ending halfway down his back. Wonsik stared tellingly at Jaehwan. "You fought a little."

"Taekwoon said that too," Jaehwan whined, nodding again. He pouted, jutting his lower lip out. His heart was still thudding in his chest.

"Yes, he did," Wonsik said. "And he should know better—I asked for the truth, Taekwoon. Jaehwan. I'd like to have it."

There was none of the sweet cajoling Wonsik had called Taekwoon over with, only a cold sense of business. Jaehwan looked over at Taekwoon, met his expressionless eyes, and quickly looked back at the ground. He was finding the ground very interesting today.

Wonsik sighed deeply, full of disappointment. 

"Very well. Jaehwan, take off your shirt."

"Me?" Jaehwan pointed at himself, looking up at Wonsik. Wonsik's expression was stern, and Jaehwan hesitantly nodded, his lip caught between his teeth as he pulled it over his head. He found he was shaking, and he managed to catch one of his ears as he tugged it off. 

"No point ruining a perfectly good shirt," Wonsik said. "I think Taekwoon rather liked that sweater." Jaehwan blinked, frowned. "The blue and white one?" Wonsik prompted.

Oh. That one. He had claw marks on his shoulders too. Puncture marks.

"I liked it too," Jaehwan whined, but he knew it was too late, he wasn't getting out of this one. He really should've learned by now, there were always consequences for all the shit he started. He still saw Wonsik's expression waver—knew that Wonsik thought he was cute and Jaehwan had always known there were things he could get away with by being cute. 

Taekwoon was still kneeling with his back turned towards them, completely and utterly still. His fists were clenched. He turned his head when Wonsik tapped his shoulder.

"You can do to Jaehwan whatever he did to you. It's alright. Whatever you did with him, I won't be mad," Wonsik said—Taekwoon's lips parted slightly in surprise, Jaehwan's heart dropped, fear spiked down his spine.

"But master—"

"Or more," Wonsik said. His eyes slid to Jaehwan, and Jaehwan's ears flattened all the way back, and he would've fled to the smallest, darkest space he could find if he could. It would also be very bad to give in and hiss at Wonsik. He knew that.

"Nothing happened," Taekwoon insisted, but it was only a weak insistence. He flinched away when Wonsik's fingers tugged at his ear—the one that Jaehwan had bit. 

"Why don't we start from here," Wonsik suggested. He nodded towards Jaehwan, and then looked back at Taekwoon. "You like biting."

Jaehwan stayed very, very still. Something was flickering in Taekwoon's eyes, behind the expressionless mask he'd been wearing since Wonsik had posed his question. Jaehwan didn't like the something. It looked a little too much like Taekwoon was thinking of taking Wonsik's suggestion to heart. _Or more_.

Taekwoon met his eyes, and held them. Jaehwan wanted to look away but couldn't seem to, was caught in those deep, blue depths. Taekwoon's eyes, Jaehwan noted with a detached part of his mind that wasn't consumed by a sudden burst of fear, were very beautiful. The rest of his mind had forgotten that hissing at Taekwoon might've been a bad idea—Jaehwan saw Taekwoon's eyes narrow as if in slow motion. If this were anywhere else, it might've been the last thing Jaehwan saw as he was bowled to the floor. Taekwoon was heavy on Jaehwan's back.

"Master—" Jaehwan's plea was caught off by a yelp, Taekwoon's teeth closing about his ear. He whimpered, his ear burning as Taekwoon bit down even harder. Hard enough that Jaehwan wasn't sure if Taekwoon meant to bite it off entirely.

Jaehwan nearly cried in relief when Taekwoon let go, but it was short lived when Taekwoon had dug his claws into one of Jaehwan's shoulders, and bit down on the other. Jaehwan cried out, his claws digging into the carpet as he tried to twist out from under Taekwoon. He was acutely aware, despite Taekwoon and everything that came with Taekwoon's weight on his back, that Wonsik was watching. He also knew that Taekwoon wouldn't shift, that Jaehwan wouldn't have that moment of defenceless surprise to give him another chance to turn things to his favour. But he couldn't anyway—not under Wonsik's eyes, even he wasn't that stupid.

What was it he'd told Taekwoon? That he wouldn't lie down and take his bullshit? Jaehwan gulped and squeezed his eyes shut.

Taekwoon's teeth were bruisingly sharp and Jaehwan whined as Taekwoon worried at Jaehwan's skin between his teeth, which quickly became a moan when Taekwoon's tongue lapped roughly at the bruises. Taekwoon mouthed along Jaehwan's shoulder to the back of his neck, his teeth scraping at the jut of bone at his spine. His claws were still digging into Jaehwan's shoulder, and Taekwoon suddenly gripped deeper, deep enough that they pierced through his skin and Jaehwan's moans broke into a jagged yelp of pain. Laughter huffed against his wet skin, and then Taekwoon'd bit down just past where skin was thinnest against bone.

"Does it hurt, _kitten_?" Taekwoon hissed against Jaehwan's skin.

Jaehwan sucked in a sharp breath of air, squirming away instinctively. Taekwoon dug his claws in harder.

"Fuck off," Jaehwan growled, quiet enough that Wonsik couldn't hear. Taekwoon barked a laugh. He flipped Jaehwan onto his back, and Jaehwan 's knees came up by reflex to protect his belly. Taekwoon shoved his thighs apart, leaving him entirely vulnerable. Taekwoon's palms rested on his stomach, claws sheathed. He stared down at Jaehwan with those pretty eyes of his with those upwards tilted corners. If this had been back home, if Taekwoon's collar wasn't all too visible, Jaehwan would've jumped for a chance to be fucked by someone who looked like Taekwoon. He had eyes and a dick and they both worked just fine, of course he would've.

Jaehwan's mouth grew dry as Taekwoon's eyes bore into his. His gaze was intense, heavy, as if he could strip Jaehwan's skin away to the bone. Things Jaehwan had noticed the first time he'd set eyes on Taekwoon. And then promptly ignored in favour of Taekwoon being a fucking stuck-up prick of an asshole. But he was being forcibly reminded, right now.

Those same eyes raked slowly down his chest, drawing up a shiver under that gaze. Jaehwan squirmed, turning his head away. His eyes caught on Wonsik's, their master watching them with undoubted interest, an unmistakable bulge in his pants. Jaehwan's tongue flickered over his lips, and watched as Wonsik swallowed. His lips curled at the corners.

Taekwoon's palms pressed heavier down on Jaehwan, and Jaehwan turned back to him, wincing when the tips of Taekwoon's claws prodded at the soft flesh of his stomach. 

"Master?" Taekwoon murmured, his eyes not leaving Jaehwan's face.

"Yeah?" Wonsik's voice was low, hoarse, throaty. It sent a shiver through Jaehwan, heat pooling in his stomach.

"Can I kiss him?"

Jaehwan squawked in disbelief at the same time Wonsik let out a bark of laughter. Taekwoon promptly coloured.

"Yes," Wonsik said, still laughing.

Taekwoon's face had twisted into something between a grimace and a pout. Jaehwan would've laughed, if Taekwoon hadn't leant down, elbows digging into Jaehwan's chest, teeth fucking _sharp_ biting down on Jaehwan's lower lip. Jaehwan tasted blood in his mouth, tears springing hot to his eyes. He scrabbled at Taekwoon's chest, trying to push him off. Taekwoon hissed in irritation as Jaehwan's claws scratched against bare skin, and he bit down harder. Fingers found one of Jaehwan's ears, the same one that Taekwoon had bit, and twisted. Jaehwan cried into Taekwoon's mouth, trying to twist away.

Relief shuddered through him when Taekwoon let him go, his expression almost impassive as he rested his weight on his elbows, still digging into Jaehwan's chest.

"That was not a kiss," Jaehwan hissed, his breaths coming short. 

One corner of Taekwoon's lips twitched. He pushed his fingers against Jaehwan's lips, shoving them into his mouth. Jaehwan tasted blood—it took him a moment to realise it was the blood on Taekwoon's fingers that he was sucking on, the same fingers that had been twisting at Jaehwan's ear. Jaehwan growled, eyes narrowing. He bit down lightly—gagged when Taekwoon shoved his fingers down his throat in retaliation. 

Jaehwan coughed when Taekwoon pulled his fingers out, wiping Jaehwan's spit off against his neck, Taekwoon drawing his fingers down to press at Jaehwan's pulse point. Jaehwan's breath caught in his throat—had to, couldn't breathe properly when Taekwoon pressed down harder. 

"Having fun, kitten?" Taekwoon asked. Jaehwan bared his teeth, growling. Taekwoon's lips curled in a smirk. He leaned down, his breath fanning across Jaehwan's face, their eyes inches apart. Jaehwan blinked, eyes falling shut. He could still feel Taekwoon's eyes on him. He caught his lips between his teeth—Taekwoon pushed his thumb against them, pried open his mouth. Jaehwan whimpered, turning his head away—but this time, Taekwoon kissed him.

Actually kissed him. Jaehwan was so taken off guard that he moaned openly with abandon as Taekwoon sucked at his lip, the same one he'd bit at so hard that there was still blood inside Jaehwan's mouth. It was hot and wet, and Jaehwan tongued at Taekwoon's lips. He was rewarded with a soft moan, low in Taekwoon's throat. There was the scrape of teeth over where Taekwoon had bit, but that was all it was, the feeling sending shivers through Jaehwan. 

Jaehwan's hand found its way to the back of Taekwoon's neck, fingers teasing underneath the collar. Taekwoon growled low in his throat, the sound vibrating straight into Jaehwan's mouth. Taekwoon twisted at Jaehwan's collar and Jaehwan coughed, trying to push Taekwoon away and pull his hand off of his collar—all he accomplished was for the collar to grow even tighter about his throat, and for Taekwoon to catch Jaehwan's other wrist, his fingers about it like a vice. Jaehwan struggled uselessly as Taekwoon kept kissing him, head dizzy with lack of air.

He was sure he would pass out, vision gone fuzzy, when Wonsik spoke.

"Taekwoon." Wonsik's voice was a soft reprimand, and the pressure on Jaehwan's windpipe instantly disappeared, as did the heat of Taekwoon's mouth on his.

Jaehwan gasped for breath, fighting down a terrible, horrifying surge of arousal that flooded to the base of his torso, accompanied by the rush of blood. Taekwoon was still sitting on his stomach.

"Sorry master," Taekwoon mumbled. His eyes were downcast, although when they met Jaehwan's, they were anything but apologetic to him. Jaehwan bared his teeth in a snarl that Taekwoon ignored with disdain.

"What about me?" Jaehwan narrowed his eyes. He wanted to rub at his throat—it _hurt_ —but instinct kept him from showing weakness. Instinct also told him to shut the fuck up but Jaehwan had never been good at following those instincts.

Taekwoon growled, claws flashing. It took a good second for Jaehwan to register the burning sting down his chest. 

"You fucking—Wonsik!" Jaehwan's arms crossed defensively over his chest, his eyes opening wide in a plea as he turned to look at his master. Wonsik's face was impassive. Jaehwan swallowed. "Master?"

This time, Wonsik did arch an eyebrow, but his nod was to Taekwoon. Nothing for Jaehwan.

Jaehwan could feel himself bleeding, and when he brought his hand away, there were wet, red imprints on his palm. He snarled at Taekwoon, but Taekwoon merely stared back at him. 

"Fuck you," Jaehwan hissed.

The corner of Taekwoon's mouth twitched, and then he leant down, his elbows digging into Jaehwan's chest. One pressed against where he'd just clawed Jaehwan, and Jaehwan whined at the pain. Taekwoon's eyes were very close. Pretty. Like jewels. Jaehwan remembered that—when he'd been at the auction house, how all the other felines there had such startling eyes, deep colours like he'd never seen before, never in person, but then he'd been sold off to Wonsik and brought home to Taekwoon. Taekwoon who was staring at him with those piercing blue eyes, as if he might have actually killed Jaehwan if this were anywhere else.

Taekwoon's breath blew hot and wet over Jaehwan's face, sending fear spiking through him. His teeth were sharp. Jaehwan imagined he could still see red on them, even knowing that any blood Taekwoon had drawn from Jaehwan would've long been licked away. Taekwoon leaned closer, and Jaehwan jerked as Taekwoon's tongue licked a rough stripe against Jaehwan's cheek. He was stopped when Taekwoon yanked at his hair, holding him in place. Jaehwan yelped in pain.

"Should I let you suck my cock?" Taekwoon's voice was low and under his breath, but clearly enunciated into Jaehwan's ear. 

Jaehwan squirmed, tried to turn his head away, but Taekwoon tightened his grip in Jaehwan's hair. He nipped at the tip of Jaehwan's ear; it hurt, but it didn't last.

"Fuck off," Jaehwan said. His words pitched into a pained yowl when Taekwoon sank his teeth into the soft skin by Jaehwan's shoulder, his bite burning. It hurt, it _hurt_ and Taekwoon wasn't letting go.

"Stop," Jaehwan cried weakly. He wanted to push Taekwoon away but Taekwoon had caught both of Jaehwan's wrist in one hand, and Taekwoon's other hand was still tangled in Jaehwan's hair so he couldn't move. Taekwoon bit down _harder_ ; Jaehwan hadn't known it was possible. It might scar. Wonsik had to call Taekwoon off soon.

But he didn't, and Taekwoon scraped his lower teeth against Jaehwan's skin, drawing out weak sobs. It burned, and it kept burning even when Taekwoon finally let go, burned so much that Jaehwan didn't notice that he was free. It was only when he heard Wonsik chuckle that he registered Taekwoon's tongue lapping roughly at the bite marks, at the blood.

"A baby vampire," Wonsik said.

Jaehwan grit his teeth, still blinking tears out of his eyes, chest heaving. He unclenched his fists, wrists still caught in Taekwoon's hand, tenderly feeling at broken skin with his finger pads. Fucking Taekwoon. Fucking Wonsik.

Taekwoon sucked at the bruised skin around where he'd bitten, and Jaehwan bit back a sob and more tears. "Stop," he begged, the word almost involuntary. "Stop it."

" _You're_ a bad kitten," Taekwoon hissed into Jaehwan's ear. Cold air rushed in where Taekwoon's spit mingled with blood on Jaehwan's skin. Jaehwan wanted to retort that Taekwoon was just repeating his words and that he fucking sucked at coming up with insults, but Taekwoon's bite hurt enough that Jaehwan was still light headed from the pain.

"Fuck you," Jaehwan barely managed to breathe out.

"No," Taekwoon said, drawing back, his weight resting more heavily again on Jaehwan's stomach. His voice was louder now too. "If you were good, I could let you suck my cock."

There was a faint tinge of pink on Taekwoon's cheeks as he said this, although maybe Jaehwan was just imagining it out of hysteria. His eyes flicked towards Wonsik, who was looking towards them with even more interest.

"Did you suck Jaehwan's cock, Taekwoon?" Wonsik asked. There was no accusation, no anger—just the same soft reassurance like when he'd told Taekwoon they could order sushi. Taekwoon's cheeks were fully pink now, and his eyes fixed themselves somewhere on the floor. He bit at his lip hard enough that it looked like his teeth would poke through as he slowly nodded.

"We could have Jaehwan suck your cock," Wonsik agreed. It was fascinating how Taekwoon was turning pink. It'd be more fascinating if Jaehwan wasn't pinned under Taekwoon, bleeding from multiple wounds. 

"What else did you do with Taekwoon, Jaehwan?" Wonsik asked, eyes falling heavily on Jaehwan.

Jaehwan pressed his lips together, mulishly silent. Self preservation. He was trying. _I fucked him, so what?_ burned on his tongue. Not a good thing to say.

"I..." Taekwoon suddenly spoke up, if the small sound he made at the back of his throat could be called that. The fingers that he had resting lightly against Jaehwan's stomach curled tighter, and Jaehwan hissed when claws poked against his skin.

"...Legs," Taekwoon said, so quiet it was barely audible even with Jaehwan's hearing, far superior to any human's. Jaehwan risked a glance at Wonsik, whose brows were furrowed lightly in concentration. Taekwoon looked at Wonsik too, and then away.

"Thighs," he said, a little louder this time. His neck was also flushed pink. "He fucked my thighs."

"Ah." Wonsik leaned back against the couch, nodding to himself. His legs were spread wide, and Jaehwan was reminded again of how hard their master was.

"We could do that too," Wonsik said. "What do you think Taekwoon? Jaehwan?"

Taekwoon and Jaehwan stared at each other. Jaehwan's fear seemed to be seared away by Taekwoon's gaze—that, or he'd gone straight past fear and into reckless anger again. It'd worked last time, some obstinate part of his mind supplied. Worked, in a manner of speaking. 

It was almost faster than Jaehwan's eyes could follow—but he sure as hell could feel it when Taekwoon yanked at Jaehwan's pants. It scraped at Jaehwan's thighs and he yelped in pain, more tears welling up in his eyes.

"Fuck," Jaehwan swore. His claws dug into his palms—at the indignity, more than anything else. That he'd grown so spineless he was on his back doing absolutely fucking nothing as another fucking _slave_ pulled off his pants, all while a fucking _human_ was watching. _Learn your place_ , Taekwoon had said. Once more with feeling: " _fuck_."

Taekwoon's eyes traced him with interest, a sort of hungry curiosity. Jaehwan's usually endless words dried under that gaze, whether or not self-preservation cautioned silence. He shivered under Taekwoon's touch as his palms stroked down the inside of Jaehwan's thighs with a tenderness that was too out of place to not draw up a shudder of foreboding and discomfort.

"If you're gonna fuck me, just do it already," Jaehwan hissed, eyes narrowing. Taekwoon's claws extended as Jaehwan spoke, just brushing Jaehwan's skin and setting a quaver in his voice. Jaehwan bared his teeth in the hint of a snarl.

Taekwoon said nothing, only drew his fingers further down Jaehwan's legs, before running his hands up Jaehwan's thighs again. His thumbs lingered just before they would brush against Jaehwan's balls, and Jaehwan sucked in a breath, shivering under Taekwoon's fingers.

"You want it?" Taekwoon asked. His voice had dropped to its usual light quality, as if the effort it would take to raise it was one he couldn't be bothered with, not right now, not with Jaehwan. It seized at Jaehwan's chest, and he shook his head even though what he wanted to say was _you seemed to enjoy being fucked_.

"Taekwoon." Both Taekwoon and Jaehwan turned at Wonsik's voice; Jaehwan breathed easier the moment their gaze broke.

Wonsik was leaning forward, elbows on his knees.

"Master?" Taekwoon's voice soft, sweet.

"Would you like to fuck Jaehwan?"

Jaehwan's eyes widened as he stared at Wonsik—he snapped his mouth shut when he realised he was gaping.

"Master?" Taekwoon said again, only this time, it was filled with unmistakable shock and confusion. Wonsik's lips twitched in a smile, and he nodded. 

"Go on," Wonsik said.

"But you haven't even!" Jaehwan yelled, voice suddenly back.

"Don't tell me you've never been fucked before?" Wonsik asked, eyebrows going up.

"Of course I have," Jaehwan snapped. "I'm too pretty to be a virgin."

Taekwoon made a choked sound, while Wonsik chuckled, smiling fondly at Jaehwan. 

"But, I mean, _you_ haven't, and he's... He's _you know_ ," Jaehwan whined cutely, because that'd been serving him so well all day.

"I'm _what_?" Taekwoon growled. 

"You know," Jaehwan said, waving his hands vaguely, knowing he was treading on dangerous territory. Because that'd been serving him so well all day, too.

Taekwoon arched a brow. "Slave? Feline?" he asked, and in that soft voice of his, even without inflection, there was danger in those words. The sharp tips of Taekwoon's claws poking at the soft insides of Jaehwan's thighs didn't need help anyway.

Reluctantly, Jaehwan nodded and Taekwoon barked a laugh. "And what are you? _Kitten_."

Jaehwan grimaced, regretting calling Taekwoon that already, when Taekwoon had the brain of an ant and couldn't come up with anything different. 

"Do you even know how to fuck?" Jaehwan goaded. "Going on and on about 'serving'? Being such a good slave?"

Taekwoon turned bright red, and it was Wonsik's turn to make a small choked sound. "There's... there's more... than one way..." Taekwoon managed, voice dropping softer and softer, eyes also dropping to the ground. 

"Oh!" Jaehwan clapped his hands together, turning towards Wonsik with a leer. "More than one way?"

"Taekwoon, just, just fuck him," Wonsik said, fumbling his words.

"Yes, master," Jaehwan said, a little too cheerily. "But you know master, just because I'm a disgraceful half-blood, doesn't mean I don't fuck well. I bet I fuck way better than _him_ , a lot more experience I bet. I'm a good fuck too, you— _fffngh!_ "

Jaehwan gagged, tears springing to his eyes when Taekwoon shoved his fingers into Jaehwan's mouth, down his throat. Jaehwan tried to clamp down on Taekwoon's fingers, but Taekwoon pressed down hard at the join of Jaehwan's jaw, forcing his mouth open.

"We'll see who can fuck," Taekwoon growled, bringing their faces close together. Jaehwan snarled at Taekwoon, shoving at Taekwoon, claws digging into Taekwoon's shoulders. Taekwoon winced, drawing back in surprise from the unexpected pain. 

"Did you forget this kitty has teeth too?" Jaehwan rasped. 

Taekwoon snarled, teeth flashing in Jaehwan's face—Jaehwan almost expected the burst of pain when Taekwoon bit down on his already abused ear. He pushed uselessly at Taekwoon, whimpering in pain as he struggled. He was still blinking stars away, chest heaving, when he found himself flipped over, knees jarred awkwardly together and against the floor. Taekwoon's weight was heavy against him, his broad chest covering Jaehwan's back. He was so _big_ ; even Jaehwan was on the tall end for a feline, but he was still wispy and narrow waisted. Taekwoon was not.

Jaehwan's arms were trapped awkwardly under him, jabbing and pressing against the claw marks Taekwoon had left down his chest. He hissed at the pain as he pulled his arms out, pressing his cheek against the floor.

Taekwoon grabbed at Jaehwan's tail, squeezing the base. A rush of blood pooled hot low in Jaehwan's stomach; Jaehwan gasped.

"You like that, _kitten_?" Taekwoon asked. He did it again, squeezing tighter. Jaehwan's muscles tensed, a small moan slipping out unbidden, because fuck, his dick definitely liked it. Taekwoon grabbed Jaehwan's tail, ran his hand down it as he sat up. Jaehwan pulled knees underneath himself, elbows resting on the floor. Breath caught in his throat, this time because he was abruptly aware of how long it'd been since he'd been fucked. How long it'd been since he'd even fingered himself. He pressed his forehead against clasped hands, forcing himself to breathe. There was a memory of pain, years and years ago. Breathe. A memory of a body even broader and larger than Taekwoon against his back that Jaehwan can't shake off no matter how he tries—breathe.

The hot, wet pressure of Taekwoon's tongue against his entrance, and Jaehwan _whined_.

"Oh god," Jaehwan breathed out. Puffs of hot air settled against his skin, just under his tail. Taekwoon's head was nudging at Jaehwan's tail, pushing it aside—Jaehwan swiped it where he guessed Taekwoon's ears would be, just a bit too accidentally, before he pulled it close to himself, pressing it against his own leg.

The texture of Taekwoon's tongue against his skin rubbed rough friction through Jaehwan. Jaehwan whined as he pushed back towards Taekwoon, Taekwoon's tongue lapping circles just outside Jaehwan's entrance, teasing with soft pressure, before he went back to small kitten licks against still sensitive puckered skin. Each touch was so brief, so light that Jaehwan whined for more, but Taekwoon had placed one large hand against the curve of Jaehwan's ass, holding him down just so. Taekwoon licked a stripe down the cleft of Jaehwan's ass, tongue just touching Jaehwan's hole. It was wet and filthy and hot, and blood rushed through Jaehwan, nerves tingling, skin already prickling just from Taekwoon's tongue circling Jaehwan's hole.

And then he was pushing his tongue into Jaehwan, stretching at Jaehwan. Jaehwan clenched around him, whimpering at the intrusion, too strong, too _much_ even though it was just the tip of Taekwoon's tongue.

Just as sudden, Taekwoon's tongue was no longer in Jaehwan's ass, and Jaehwan heaved a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Relax." The single word puffed against Jaehwan's skin, soft, reassuring, gentle, and Jaehwan nodded, forehead still pressed against his arms, hands digging into the ground. He took a deep breath, and then another, loosened his grip on the ground.

"Okay," Jaehwan said. "Okay."

"Mm," Taekwoon hummed. His lips vibrated against Jaehwan's skin, surrounding his entrance. His breath was warm, and it soothed away some of the tenseness. The same rough wetness lapped at his hole; this time, Jaehwan let Taekwoon push his tongue in. He moaned, eyes squeezing tighter shut. Taekwoon's tongue pressed up against his walls, and Jaehwan's moan broke in pitch, because _fuck_ that felt good.

"Do that...do that again," Jaehwan moaned.

Taekwoon didn't. Taekwoon pushed his tongue in further, slowly stretching Jaehwan open. His tongue was so _wet_ , and the heat filled Jaehwan from the inside, bleeding into him. It drew his lust like a storm, crashing into him. "Please, yes, god, _yes_ ," Jaehwan babbled as he felt Taekwoon circle his tongue inside of him, dragging roughly against Jaehwan's walls. His lips were pressed against Jaehwan's ass, the wet heat of Taekwoon's mouth _everything_.

"Again," Jaehwan said, and Taekwoon dragged his tongue roughly out against Jaehwan. He pushed back in, and Jaehwan bit back a broken sob. "Yes, yes. _Again_." The puff of laughter tickled, Taekwoon's nose brushing against the cleft of Jaehwan's ass as he pulled his tongue out.

"No," Taekwoon said. The word flicked at the base of Jaehwan's tail, before Taekwoon's teeth closed lightly about it. Jaehwan gasped sharply, jerking away, but Taekwoon's hand was still holding him down. Jaehwan stiffened, waiting for more, but Taekwoon only licked a long stripe up Jaehwan's back, along his spine. Jaehwan shivered, crying out softly.

Taekwoon pressed himself against Jaehwan, Jaehwan's tail caught between them—the hard tip of Taekwoon's cock pressed against Jaehwan's ass. Jaehwan took a deep breath, exhaled it into a whimper he hadn't meant.

"Relax," Taekwoon whispered into Jaehwan's ear. He licked at Jaehwan's ear, catching on bite marks and having Jaehwan crying out in pain, gentle as the touch was. Jaehwan nodded fervently. He _was_ a good fuck, right? That's what he'd said.

He was relaxing, he _was_ , but Jaehwan still screamed when Taekwoon pushed his cock insistently inside of him. It burned, it _burned_ , he was going to break. Jaehwan bit down on his hand, muffling his scream into jagged sobs. He tasted blood, lapped at it, kept himself from screaming as Taekwoon pulled out shallowly—as he fucked into Jaehwan all the way. Jaehwan's entire body tensed, and Taekwoon groaned, Jaehwan squeezing tight around Taekwoon's cock.

Suddenly, Taekwoon's fingers were palming at Jaehwan's cock, half hard. Jaehwan keened, pushing mindlessly into the touch. He heaved a breath, crying softly in time with Taekwoon stroking up his length again, and again, and again. Blood rushed through him, his cock swelling and hardening under Taekwoon's soft touch. His fingers teased at the head of Jaehwan's cock and Jaehwan moaned a sob as he pushed into that touch.

Jaehwan's legs felt like jelly, and if it weren't for Taekwoon's hand on his waist, he might've fallen over entirely. Taekwoon started moving slowly inside of him, the touch sending stars through Jaehwan's vision.

"Taekwoon, Taekwoon," Jaehwan gasped, pushing back to meet Taekwoon, his cock sliding against the loose fist Taekwoon had around him. "Good, you feel _good_."

Taekwoon whimpered a small sound that seemed like acknowledgement, pleasure, but it was hard to tell when Taekwoon bit it back in the next second. It still thrummed low in Taekwoon's throat, and it vibrated against Jaehwan's skin when Taekwoon pressed his lips to Jaehwan's back. It was wet and hot, and he was sucking so insistently at Jaehwan's skin that Jaehwan didn't have space for breath between his cries at all the _touch_ , at all the electricity that was firing through his nerves, over his skin.

He was stuffed, full, and it felt like his breath was being fucked out of him with each thrust. It was slow, a torturously slow drag inside of Jaehwan. It pulled sounds out of Jaehwan he didn't even know existed—or forgotten they had. It'd been _so long_ since he'd been fucked and Taekwoon wasn't the biggest cock he'd had in his ass but it still felt so, so good.

"Faster," Jaehwan said, demanded. "Go."

"You're sure?" Taekwoon's words were spoken softly by Jaehwan's ear.

"Yes, dammit, _go_ , please Taekwoon, faster," Jaehwan begged. He clenched around Taekwoon and what a beautiful sound Taekwoon made, so high and desperate and needy, a pretty whine. "C'mon, fuck me."

Taekwoon grunted an assent—probably—then pulled out of Jaehwan, just far enough for Jaehwan to feel empty and lost. Jaehwan was expecting it and wasn't, and he screamed when Taekwoon thrust into him. 

"God, _yes_ ," Jaehwan cried. Both of Taekwoon's hands were on Jaehwan's waist now, and they were so big and so strong and Jaehwan rocked back against them. Taekwoon moaned, so Jaehwan tensed the ring of muscle about Taekwoon's cock as he was thrusting into him, because hearing that moan pitch into a high keen sent blood rushing through Jaehwan so fast his head was dizzy and his cock was so damn hard.

He was going to come before Taekwoon was.

Taekwoon was pounding erratically into him, stubbornly quiet. Only the lewd sound of skin slapping wetly against skin, Jaehwan's ass wet and leaking. Taekwoon's cock kept pushing and rubbing just _right_ and fuck he really was going to come first:

"Taekwoon, Taekwoon, fuck, I'm, come—"

"You— _fuck_ —don't have to...announce it," Taekwoon gasped out between breaths, his words trailing into a moan because Jaehwan had clenched tight around him. Taekwoon pulled out slowly, and maybe he wasn't going to come first, maybe he _could_ make Taekwoon come first.

He set his own rhythm, rocking back against Taekwoon, meeting his thrusts with irregular movements. He'd tighten about Taekwoon one moment and then not the next, and Taekwoon's moans were growing louder, less inhibited. His thrusts grew shallower, more desperate.

With the speed and strength only a feline could have, Jaehwan was thrown onto his back—he opened his eyes to Taekwoon staring down at him, lips parted, wet and pink. Jaehwan crying out because Taekwoon hadn't barely stopped fucking into Jaehwan.

"Am I good?" Taekwoon asked, gasping.

"Yes, yes," Jaehwan nodded. He reached to touch his cock, but his hands were slapped away. Jaehwan whined, the tension and heat unbearable, his nerves stretched taut. " _Please_."

Taekwoon shook his head, his eyes dark, pupils blown and hungry. Jaehwan sucked in a sharp breath when Taekwoon bent down over him. "Oh _god_." Taekwoon's tongue lapped a long strip up first one of Jaehwan's wounds, and then the other, and then down the last. It fucking _stung_ , and Jaehwan whimpered. He gripped at Taekwoon's arms, gasping as it sent tremors straight down to his fucking cock of all things.

"Does it feel good?" Taekwoon asked, lips pressed against Jaehwan's skin. Jaehwan shivered under those words, as they tingled. Taekwoon lapped at Jaehwan's chest again—licking up the blood that Taekwoon had drawn.

"Fucking, _fuck_ ," Jaehwan yelled, Taekwoon slamming into him again. Taekwoon's fingers circled about Jehwan's cock, and his spine arched as he came with a yell, thrusting up into Taekwoon's fingers. Shivers, electricity, every single fucking sensation overwhelming Jaehwan, tears in his eyes—Taekwoon coming inside of him, a low moan whimpering across Jaehwan's skin. Filling Jaehwan with his come, leaking out of him, against his skin.

They lay there, sweat drenched, Taekwoon hot and heavy on top of Jaehwan.

A low moan drew Jaehwan's attention—Wonsik, his hand down his pants. Jaehwan had been so tied up in Taekwoon, he'd forgotten they were being watched. Taekwoon hadn't. He sucked at Jaehwan's soft cock, Jaehwan crying from the overstimulation. It didn't last long—Taekwoon crawled off of Jaehwan, leaving him lying there on the floor, completely spent, limbs like jelly. Jaehwan watched with half-lidded eyes, rolling onto his side, Taekwoon crawling over to Wonsik.

He got to his knees, hands on Wonsik's knees.

"Master, please?" Taekwoon asked. He looked up at Wonsik through his lashes, nuzzled forward against Wonsik's crotch.

Wonsik groaned, eyes fluttering shut, and nodded.

Jaehwan hadn't ever seen Wonsik like this—Wonsik's mouth falling open, his cheeks red. His cock wet ad leaking with pre-come. Taekwoon tugged it out of Wonsik's pants, pushing aside their master's hands.

"Please, master," Taekwoon murmured. He said it so close to Wonsik's cock, that Jaehwan's own cock twitched as he imagined what it'd feel like, what it'd felt like to have Taekwoon's breath hot and wet against the tip of his cock like that.

He'd come too soon to be hard again, but fuck if Jaehwan didn't feel like he was _close_. It wasn't fair, the sounds that Wonsik was making, all so low and throaty, nothing like Taekwoon's bitten back sounds. So wet, so sloppy, Taekwoon was sucking Wonsik off with all the eagerness and finesse of someone who was doing this for the first time. Wonsik liked it. His hands gripped at Taekwoon's shoulders, one at the back of his neck; Taekwoon pushed his back into that touch, leaned even more further towards Wonsik's cock.

Fuck—Jaehwan wanted to move, see Taekwoon suck their master off properly, those gentle, curved lips stretched around Wonsik's cock, Taekwoon's cheeks bulging with the outline of Wonsik's cock. Jaehwan breathed heavily, just thinking of it—but before he could move, even if he could, his muscles still didn't feel up to the task, Wonsik was coming with a loud cry. Taekwoon was swallowing it, every bit of it—he'd done that for Jaehwan too, he was so _good_ sucking cock. 

Taekwoon had climbed onto the couch next to Wonsik, curling against Wonsik's shoulder. Wonsik was coming down slowly, trembling, his breaths shaky.

He opened his eyes, catching Jaehwan's. Wonsik smiled, beckoning Jaehwan over.

"I'm tired," Jaehwan whined—surprised at how rough his own voice was, how scratchy. Still, he rolled onto his front, crawled the few feet to Wonsik, climbing up and settling immediately onto Wonsik's other side. He lay down, pillowing his head against Wonsik's lap like he had earlier. It smelled of come and sex—they all did. Taekwoon's come was still sticky in Jaehwan's ass. He smelled terrible.

"You smell," Taekwoon muttered, glowering at Jaehwan.

Jaehwan stuck his tongue out at him. He purred, Wonsik rubbing softly at the base of Jaehwan's ear. The one that Taekwoon hadn't chewed to shreds.

"You're both good boys," Wonsik said. "I don't need the two of you to be best friends, but try to get along, alright Taekwoon?" Taekwoon grimaced, but nodded. "And you, Jaehwan, don't provoke Taekwoon."

Jaehwan hid his head in Wonsik's stomach, grunting an assent. He may have done that a little too often—stealing Taekwoon's food, leaving things on Taekwoon's bed, accidentally jabbing him with his foot at dinner. It was a pretty long list.

"I didn't hear that, either of you," Wonsik said.

"Yes, master," they both chorused sullenly.

Wonsik chuckled fondly, ruffling their hair. "You don't have to call me that if you don't want, Jaehwanie," Wonsik said. He gently kissed the tip of Jaehwan's ear. Taekwoon growled in irritation.

"Really?" Jaehwan asked. He rolled onto his back, wincing when he jarred his hurt ear.

Wonsik nodded, beaming at him. "You can call me Wonsik if you want," he said.

"Tell the grumpy-butt over there that," Jaehwan grumbled.

Taekwoon glared down at him, although it melted away into a pleased purr when Wonsik scratched at the base of Taekwoon's ears, at the nape of his neck. "Be good and let Jaehwan do that if he wants, okay?" Wonsik asked.

"Yes, master," Taekwoon grumbled.

"Good boys," Wonsik said again. "Now go get cleaned up and I'll order food. Oh, and bring the first-aid kit when you're done. We'll take these off too—" Wonsik touched Taekwoon's cuffs lightly. "And don't fight over who gets to use which shower—decide it nicely using rock paper scissors."

"Yes, master," Taekwoon said.

"Taekwoon can have the shower first," Jaehwan said generously. "I'll wait." Taekwoon narrowed his eyes at him. Jaehwan shrugged. "I want to stay here like this longer," Jaehwan said. He looked up at Wonsik. "That's alright, right Wonsik?"

Taekwoon's eyes only narrowed further. "Fine," he ground out, and _flounced_ away. Jaehwan chortled, although his mouth snapped shut and he affected a picture of indifference when Taekwoon snapped about on his heel, glaring at him.

"Be nice," Jaehwan sang out, sing song. This earned him a tweak of the ear—the non chewed up one.

"What did I just say?" Wonsik asked. He shook his head. "I really should make you go shower. Taekwoon's right, you do smell."

"But that's your fault, master," Jaehwan whined. "Can't I stay here a bit? The bigger shower is so much nicer, and the nice shampoo is there too."

"Yes," Wonsik said, "but let me get the phone."

"Later," Jaehwan said. And yeah, it was almost pleasant, lying half on Wonsik's lap while Wonsik carded his fingers through Jaehwan's hair, occasionally scratching behind Jaehwan's ears. There was the promise of food—and fine, Jaehwan liked sushi too, he'd just never had much of a chance to have it before. The shower was running in the background, and soon, Jaehwan would get all cleaned up too. Sure, Taekwoon was still a dick, but he'd been a lot...nicer than Jaehwan would've thought.

There was a lot that could be better, but it was alright. There might've been a collar about his neck and he might've been living with a grumpy asshole, but at least Wonsik gave some of the best ear scratches he had. He'd take it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ah.ahaha...i wrote this in like. 200 w chunks because i kept falling asleep so might be a tad discontinuous. yea i got nothing. nothing like writing porn in starbucks with black text on black background!


End file.
